


Revenge

by lokywang



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 现代AU，二设到天际，假设伊利亚没有死，而奥伯伦帮着养大了自己的侄子。PS：请用湖南的脸脑补这一版本的伊耿。





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> 都是假的，一个假的世界。

错误的是那个吻，所有的错误，从那个吻开始，直到失控。

但伊耿从不这样认为，他将手指留在奥伯伦的耳朵边上，他留恋奥伯伦的一切，他开始变成灰色的鬓角，他总是带着讥讽笑意的嘴唇。奥伯伦马泰尔，那个迷一般的多恩唐璜，他们宣称他的情人多的像天边的星辰，戈壁上的沙子，大海中的水滴。

奥伯伦是他的舅舅，如今他裸着上半身，一杯马提尼就搁在边上。他用手指滑过键盘，弹奏一支欢乐颂。奥伯伦对伊耿说，马提尼里的橄榄给你。

他还叼着烟，烟灰颤颤巍巍的留在上头，伊耿伸过去手掌，让他的灰烬落在自己的掌纹上。

开始是因为那个吻。无论奥伯伦怎么辩白这是错误，是意外，是一次不成功的教育，那个吻一直都留在那儿。他成为伊耿最私人的渴求和恐惧，在离开多恩的这几年中累积，然后他开口问奥伯伦，“他们说马泰尔家族中，我最像你。”

伊耿用手指捏着橄榄送到自己的舌头上，酒液湿漉漉的挂上他养的太长的胡须。他一动不动的盯着奥伯伦弹奏灵活转音，他的脖子上还留有他们小时候给他的编的亚麻项链。

奥伯伦将他们养大，温柔又宠溺，每个周末陪他们一起度过，去野营，去打球，或者是永远不能错过的电影之夜。

可是伊耿忘的差不多了，他被奥伯伦送去海对岸的次子团太长时间。他在这几年中成为一个不一样的人，他克制的欲望越多，吞噬他的就越迅速。

伊耿在这么长时间里一直在想他。有好的方式，有时候是憎恨。  
但现在他面对着给他弹琴的奥伯伦，差不多快要记不住他那时候熬着痛苦在每一个因为疲惫和压力还有死亡威胁下的不眠之夜里，他曾经想过要打开奥伯伦的肋骨，看看他的心脏是不是塞满了石头。

起因是因为那个错误的吻，奥伯伦的宣称。他把一切归咎于自己的大意，他愧疚万分的对伊耿说，“我不该纵容你开始。”

那不过是牙齿咬上下嘴唇。他在梦中做过更多的尝试，比如将手指深入到他屁股的后面。他们夸奖过吗，多恩的红毒蛇，拥有整个城市最引人瞩目的双腿。

多恩人将一切性引用为正当化，伊耿在未成年时就接触过那些坊间的小说和漫画。他在梦中无数次用舌头舔过奥伯伦的双颊，其次是脊梁骨，他用烟灰填满奥伯伦的双腿，他打开舅舅的耻骨，把鼻尖埋在他的耻毛堆中。他用口水湿润一切，他把自己埋入到红毒蛇的体内，然后用牙齿留下痕迹。

现实里他睡不同的年长对象，他们盛赞他永远不知疲倦。只要他们还披着黑发，蜜肤，圆脸带须的外壳。  
只要他们说起通用语的时候带一点沙砾擦过声带的哑音。

伊耿喝光了那杯马提尼，他把杯子放在奥伯伦的唇边，让他将烟头吐在里面。“不是最好的时候。”伊耿说，“你的指法在退步。”

“好久没弹了。”奥伯伦伸了个懒腰，他伸出手拍了拍伊耿的面颊，“你呢，我教你的那些你忘记了吗。”

怎么忘记？奥伯伦教给他的所有花招和情调，他在伊耿中学舞会的前夕教他跳舞，让伊耿把自己的手掌放在自己的腰上，他们轻轻摇摆，他笑着让伊耿轻松一些，没有哪个女孩子会希望她们舞伴紧张的踩她们的脚。

伊耿依旧记得，他舅舅在这许多年里像一个父亲一样抚养他们，后来他发现那不过是奥伯伦对他的兄弟姐妹超越常规的依恋。因为这一切，他变本加厉的溺爱伊耿和蕾妮丝。

现在轮到伊耿了。

“哪一些？”伊耿把手支撑在钢琴和奥伯伦之间，他离红毒蛇很近，几乎可以闻到他须后水的味道。永恒不变的甜橙味道，在奥伯伦还剃须的时日，他用这种味道不至于让孩子们反感，他们还小，而亲爱的奥伯伦舅舅总爱亲亲他们的嘴唇说晚安。

他曾调侃伊耿，“Please give me a kiss, King Aegon."

红毒蛇那时候依旧行踪不定，他将自己放置在无数情人的床上，男的女的，他带各色情人在每周末温柔的拉着伊耿和蕾妮丝的手去游乐园，买上很多的热狗和冰淇淋。

孩子们都爱他，但伊耿恨他。伊耿还想问他，那时候为什么要把他送到海对岸去。如果那时候奥伯伦以他还小，或者他早心有所属的理由拒绝他，伊耿会接受。

可是现在晚了，伊耿盯着他舅舅的眼睛，红毒蛇发现不对劲，他往后退，一边笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，试图让空气里的凝滞感不那么令他紧张———

伊耿对奥伯伦说，“我太久没回到你的身边。”他加重了这一句，“亲爱的舅舅，我快忘的差不多了。”

他装填着每一个舞步和梦境，他清晰的记得他第一次用牙齿咬住奥伯伦的下嘴唇，那种令人深陷的狂喜，红毒蛇的手在他的腰上，稍微往下，他在接吻的间隙里让他放松，没有人会喜欢他太早伸出舌头。

他可以慢一点，像一个耐心的猎手，他可以舔吻对方的唇边和齿尖，像跳舞一样的慢慢深入，然后他的手可以恰当的放置在对方的胸口往下一点的地方。伊耿照做了，他抛弃规则和教学，他将奥伯伦困在墙壁和自己的胳膊之间；他用牙齿咬住红毒蛇的嘴唇，然后将他狠狠的往自己的方向拉扯。

伊耿想把奥伯伦撕开，吃掉他的一部分，然后把他的心脏藏进自己的脑子里。他在海对岸无数的日夜里想要问询他的舅舅，所以这么久以来，你一直把我当作是一个听话的玩具吗？

奥伯伦依旧迷人，时间并未曾给他留下太多痕迹，他低声的问，“伊耿你疯了吗？”  
“是啊，”伊耿坦然，“你忘了吗，舅舅，我身上流着坦格利安家的血。”

他明知故问，伊耿甚至认为那只是奥伯伦的伪装。“还有一部分是你造成的，你每夜都出现在我的梦里，搞坏我的脑子，让我除了操你之外没别的想法。“他用十指扣住奥伯伦的掌心，他舅舅皱着眉看着他，不赞同的想要发出一句不行。

太晚了。他们喊你为多恩的浪子，你每夜都在不同的情人身体上度过，所以为什么不能是我？伊耿的膝盖挤进了他的双腿间，他往上顶，奥伯伦身经百战的身体如此敏感，伊耿用自己的胡须蹭过奥伯伦的脸颊，亲昵的喊他，“舅舅。”

奥伯伦放软姿态，他改变策略，试图说服伊耿的不伦想法，“伊耿，这是不对的，我是你舅舅。“  
“我从没叫错。”回来后的伊耿不再撒娇，他不是那个从前缠着他想要一个粘腻亲吻的少年人，他变得危险而执拗，奥伯伦成为他疯狂的根源。

“你答应过我的，总会满足我的愿望。”  
他的手掌滑过奥伯伦的下腹，他扯开红毒蛇的拉链，一直伸到最里面。奥伯伦几乎是抵抗着将胳膊横在他们之间，他拒绝一个吻。

“你欠了我十年的愿望，舅舅。”伊耿在笑，“可我这十年来只有这么一个愿望。”他扬起自己的脑袋给他看自己耳后的的疤，“我差点死过两次。”

“每一次我都想我得回来，我妈妈我妹妹还有我舅舅在等着我。”他将孤独和渴望变成利用的武器，他展示自己须下的白疤，胸口的枪孔，还有下腹的刀痕。

“我告诉你们说我很好，有那么几个月我差点就死在君临潮湿肮脏的地下室里，但他们说你会来。我熬着痛苦爬上阁楼，看到你和大舅并列在一起出访君临。”

奥伯伦就这么看着他，一言不发，最后伸出手轻轻抚摸过他身上的每一道伤痕，“疼吗？”他问，“我没想过……我不知道…”

“皮肉伤，不会再疼了。”伊耿笑了起来，他凑过去咬住奥伯伦的时候，他舅舅没有推开他。他像梦中的梦中，将奥伯伦翻身压在身下，他打开他的双腿，让多恩的红毒蛇为他哭泣，他把自己埋在奥伯伦的体内，伊耿扯着他的头发，让他靠近自己的胸膛。

他操奥伯伦像操一头不听话的马，他随意的用口水润滑，然后粗暴的将他的腿几乎弯折到自己的肩膀，奥伯伦顺着他，只是咬着嘴唇不让呻吟听上去过于享受。

奥伯伦会习惯这一些的，伊耿保证，他着迷的让奥伯伦跪在他的面前，含下他的阴茎，让他的鼻尖蹭在耻骨边，窒息一般的吞咽。他想拥抱他，亲吻奥伯伦嘴边残留的体液，或者毁了他。

伊耿有无数的办法，他在奥伯伦高潮的时候用牙齿在他的大腿内侧标记，他舔着带血的嘴唇，贪婪的吞下奥伯伦的精液。多恩的红毒蛇变得乱糟糟，他带着满心的愧疚补偿伊耿，却让一切成为噩梦的开端。

 _所有一切的起因只是一个吻。_  
伊耿送奥伯伦去找道朗的时候，将车停在了大舅家的地下车库。红毒蛇因为没睡好而脾气暴躁。他拒绝了咖啡，靠在车窗边打盹。伊耿还年轻，他不顾虑奥伯伦已经日趋年长的事实，他索取不停，并且不让他舅舅睡个好觉。

他非得闻着奥伯伦的手腕入睡，然后在停好车的片刻里，把奥伯伦扯到了后排座位。

红毒蛇经历过无数场车震，这必然是最憋屈的一次，他在狭小的空间里被打开，被填满，捂着嘴巴不能发出一点声响。伊耿故意折磨他，把每一次插入都变得磨人又漫长，直到奥伯伦忍无可忍的用双腿缠紧他的腰部让他用力操进来。

然后他咬着奥伯伦的下唇直到他变得红肿，他射在红毒蛇的里面，让这场高潮变的狂乱又仓促。奥伯伦瞪大了眼睛，想要开口骂他，伊耿只是笑了笑帮他套上了裤子。“快去吧舅，”他拖长音，“如果大舅看到你这样……”

奥伯伦恨恨的瞪了他一眼，而伊耿回到驾驶座上给他飞了一个吻。

红毒蛇永远都想不到，伊耿的疯狂根源来自于自己。他黑进他的手机，他的电脑，看他和道朗总会发生的性爱。道朗是个控制狂，伊耿早就知道，但他也面无表情的想过无数次如果是他操着奥伯伦，一定不会如此温柔。

伊耿会是一个尽职的玩具，他对昏迷的奥伯伦说，“你甚至可以在床上叫他的名字。” _只要我还能拥抱你在怀里。_

这么想着，他就卷起舌头弹了一下，满足的箍紧抱着红毒蛇的手。


	2. Toy

“不用过于在意我。”伊耿把他的阴茎从奥伯伦的体内抽出来，他靠到床尾，给自己点了一支烟，“我说过的，我只是他的玩具。”

他甚至还没有射出来，只是怂恿着奥伯伦骑到道朗已经勃起的阳具上，他这么的淡定，用还硬着的阴茎擦过奥伯伦的腿。

从什么时候开始的，伊耿几乎住在了奥伯伦的床上。他满足奥伯伦的渴望，在他和道朗吵架的时候抚慰他，用舌头和牙齿满足他。伊耿不在乎奥伯伦之前睡的是谁，他说舅舅，我们有过约定的。

约定具体到哪一步？比如在奥伯伦和道朗干到一半的时候他闯进来，他在道朗能够发出抗议之前把他的双手拷在了床头。奥伯伦用那种你疯了吗的眼神看着他，直到伊耿几乎跪在他舅舅的身前。

他说我需要你，奥伯伦，比你想象的更要紧。我需要埋在你的体内来止住饥渴。  
记得吗，那之前奥伯伦曾在房间里看到穿着女装的伊耿，他撩起裙子毫不留情地干他，是因为他想。

伊耿想要太多的东西，奥伯伦的关注，或者仅仅是在道朗的面前表演一段不知廉耻的性爱。奥伯伦还没有得到满足，他因为惊吓和愤怒几乎将拳头砸在伊耿的脸上，然后他停下来了，伊耿给他展示了自己脸颊上的疤。

他那么无所畏惧和漫不经心，他对着道朗点头示意，“抱歉大舅，我知道你想杀了我。”

他将奥伯伦扯到离道朗不远的另一边，这张床足够大了，能够容纳下他们三个人，伊耿深情又绝情的看着奥伯伦，他一半想要亲吻他，一半只想毁了他。就像在道朗面前操他的舅舅就像操一个廉价的婊子。

奥伯伦还硬着，他的脸被压在床上，无法看清他真实的表情，道朗骂他混蛋，伊耿知道如果奥伯伦想，他可以摆脱自己的掌控。

但他太过于熟悉奥伯伦的身体，他知晓他舅舅身上每一处的灵感点，只要他揉着奥伯伦的左乳或者在他的腰腹吹气，他就会瘫软，然后让他射在自己的身体里。

奥伯伦是他的婊子，道朗的婊子，马泰尔家的秘密。他爬上亲哥的床，又被外甥操出水声。他不知餍足的咬着道朗的阳具又被伊耿填满，他外甥饶有兴趣的看着他的行为，还能问道朗“这就是你的弟弟吗？”

也是他的舅舅，在床上永远是饥渴的野兽。他不拒绝女人潮湿温暖的穴口，也依旧沉迷前列腺高潮。他因为背德的伦理而遭受谴责，但大部分时候这只让他变的更硬。他的阴茎被蹭在床单和小腹的中间，因为伊耿狠狠的咬住他的屁股而射出来。

奥伯伦不敢直面道朗，他将自己更深的埋在道朗的耻毛丛中，他因为高潮而收紧的喉咙，他听到道朗不情不愿的呻吟。他们会杀了彼此，但在此之前。奥伯伦不能够透露，他几乎和伊耿度过了堪称淫乱的两个月。

他们时刻腻在一起，把精液当作水，他开始的时候抗拒伊耿亲吻他的嘴唇，他的锁骨，他因为假死而留下的伤痕。为道朗留下的伤痕。

伊耿喜欢将他的全身留下青紫指痕，他们像是好好的操过了那样疲倦。偶尔奥伯伦会亲吻伊耿的额间。他睡着的时候依旧是无辜的，一个金灿灿的婴儿，把所有的愤怒和渴望展现在他的面前。伊耿说我恨你，他把大部分的恨和性结合在一起。他们在浴缸里，在厨房，在吃饭的半路。

奥伯伦坐在他的腿上，无奈又纵容的捧着他的脑袋。他唇上的痣被胡子遮盖了，可他还是几十年前他抱过的婴儿。

“不用太恨我。”伊耿坐在一边，他抽着烟，看着奥伯伦骑在道朗的阴茎上，他们彼此不敢对视，但分明因为他的加入而变的更加坚硬。伊耿喜欢看着奥伯伦失控之前的脆弱，他总是游戏人生的舅舅，对什么都毫不在乎，但在那一时刻，他失魂落魄，因为自己的给予而散失判断力。

在那一刻，伊耿完全的拥有他。同样，看着他和道朗在充斥满爱意和独占的性事中他照样能获得快感。奥伯伦的腿上还有他的齿痕，他的胳膊摁在道朗的胸口上，他的大舅着迷的看着奥伯伦的表情，像是欣赏一出令人沉迷的歌舞剧。

伊耿从不嫉妒他，真的。他早知道自己是一个插足的玩具，他拥抱奥伯伦不过是仗着他习惯性的溺爱，他是附属品。可他停不下来。

他亲手把奥伯伦送到道朗的怀里，在此之前他像个坏脾气的小狗留下自己的口水，他需要借此切断所有的念头。

你是他的，但你能偶尔使用我。


End file.
